


Saturday's Salvage

by Cheshire37



Series: A Week's War [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire37/pseuds/Cheshire37
Summary: Their struggles have ended, the battle was over. Truths have been unleashed. What awaits their weekend now? Come on back to 'A Week's War'. (Posted End of Nov. 2018)





	1. Prominent Purpose (9 AM)

* * * Two more days to go so why not add it to this story's tale. Should have put Sunday first shouldn't I? Haha! Enjoy ;)

\- - - - Chapter 1: Prominent Purpose (9 AM)

Lena Luthor had known that Cat Grant, the queen of all media would deliver a promising and no doubt overachieving article when they'd sent her the recording of the interrogation capitalizing on the mother she'd been forced to deal with that in fact wasn't by blood and more so nothing that family should be. However, she hadn't expected that Grant would then contact every single media company, every single paper and furthermore contact their competition The Daily Planet just to get the reach that only Cat could accomplish. Then have a glowing article done by none other than Clark Kent, spotlighting Lena as a hero as a savior and letting everyone know that she was only Luthor by her father's side whom was a good man a kind man and a hero in his own ways. She'd been sobbing in the DEO command center when the news aired on the television changing everything of her life for the better in a span of two hours.

For the first time she had agents walk up and shake her hand and both apologize for doubting her and thanking her for saving them all. She was labeled an angel of National City after someone had sent in a drawing in vibrant colors of her and Supergirl side by side with white wings on their backs spread out before the glowing sun in the bright blue sky overlooking the city. Finally...she was redeemed.

"She really outdid herself didn't she?" Lena turned to her side as Sam brought her a fresh iced latte which she gladly took smiling to look back at the broadcasts.

"Leave it to Cat Grant to break the biggest story." She chuckled. "I owe her."

"I wouldn't tell her that or she might make you her coffee bitch." They both laughed at that. "She's finally breathing on her own again. They removed the respirator device from her to put her back on a simple oxygen line. Her bones have all but healed. Alex said her muscles are no longer damaged and relaxed for once. The tension has pretty much left her."

"She's not awake yet is she?" Lena took the cup away from her lips a frown evident on her face. Sam shook her head.

"They don't know when she will. Her skin has almost healed and a healthy color and warmth to the touch is a good sign though. Danvers has been pacing nonstop and both Sawyer and I have tried to get her to sit down for five minutes and eat something. The closest we've came is a protein shake and bar which she just downs, chews to go back to pacing." Arias explained. "Kara's been placed in the sun bed to absorb as much as she can quicker. Ruby hasn't left her side and tries to get Alex to talk as much as she can."

"She's a good kid. She's taken on more than I think we ever expected her to. She's tough like her mom." Sam smiled nodding.

"She wants to be like Supergirl."

"Do you blame her?" Her friend shook her head.

"I just want her to live as normal of a life as she can for as long as she can. I mean after Reign...I didn't want to ever have powers. Then I felt things shift in me and it terrified the hell out of me Lena. I thought I was becoming her again."

"What changed your mind?"

"Ruby. She said that everything happens for a reason and she knew in the deepest part of her heart that what her and I were experiencing wasn't bad. It was necessary to show the good we could do. I tried to argue against exploring that but she said that even Supergirl longed for a normal life. Then Alex told me about how she came to Earth after being stuck in the Phantom Zone for over two decades. How she watched her whole planet burning away at only 12. The sounds of it exploding while she was trapped in a capsule of metal with no way out."

Lena had heard most of this but it still amazed her how much Kara had endured at such a young age. It killed her that she'd had to fight this darkness all on her own until her and Alex clicked. "Alex explained how she hated Kara at first. She despised her with every fiber of her being for ruining her stupid teenage life. Then one night it all changed during a storm.."

"When she comforted the girl from another planet. When she understood how scared she was. Alex said from that day on she was her biggest support, her protector and what grounded Kara. Alex told me about learning kryptonese and how complex it was. Kara could solve any mathematical equation and Alex admitted that maybe once or twice she'd had her sister do her science homework." They both laughed shaking their heads.

"Lena...I don't think I'm ever gonna forgive myself for…" Her friend interrupted her but Sam pushed on. "Hear me out please." Lena nodded sighing. "I know it wasn't me but it was my physical hands. It wasn't me but it was my fingers on her suit my legs walking to that ledge and my hands that let her go." Neither of them had known the detective had chose that moment to walk up after standing around the corner from them to lean against the wall listening to every word. "I...Maggie!" Lena flung her head to the side with a somewhat guarded expression to follow every step the woman made toward them.

"I was pissed at first. I was ready to take my gun out of the holster at my side and slam you against the wall to point it right at your head...until I found out that you weren't responsible." Maggie spoke up to stand at Sam's other side. She took a deep breath in to slowly release it out. "She will always be Little Danvers to me. But that night, especially, I had chosen to stay away. I chose to put my feelings regarding Alex before my own need to rush to my little sister and make sure she was okay. I will never forgive myself for that choice. I will never forgive my own callas to turn my back on the only real family I have...I had."

Sam hadn't expected the revelation at every single word the detective let loose from her lips. The guilt she had of not fighting Reign for control, for doing what her body did to Kara, seemed to push back as Maggie's confession moved forward. "So you harbor this guilt for something you actually didn't do….and I harbor guilt at not doing what I should have done." Maggie put her head back shutting her eyes with the tears escaping her eyes. "We can't have a do over Sam. What we can do is be better and do better regarding both Danvers."

"You both harbor so much guilt.." Lena began which brought Sawyer's head down with eyes open as both her and Arias locked their gazes on the Luthor. "...I am the one who betrayed her the most by keeping secrets and making something that could kill her." Lena felt the mask of controlled pieces crumble into dust to fall away leaving tears in their wake. "The look in her eyes when I told them, told her that I used kryptonite...it was like I'd taken your gun detective and loaded a green round in it and fired it right into her back and through her heart.." Lena felt her knees buckle and before she could fall both women were there to catch her and help her into a chair. "You both.." She sobbed struggling to talk. "...you both wished to be there to help...I was there...and I failed!" The floodgates opened and she lost all composure in the arms of both women whom held her as she broke apart completely with tears pouring heavily down her face.

Both J'onn and Susan watched from a distance as Amelia came over to silently witness the scene before her. The old Director and Co Director looked over at her. She sighed to turn to them seriousness written all over her face.

"She's started to gain consciousness." All three women heard the voice and the words as Lena looked up and wiped her tears away trying to gather her composure once more. "She still needs the tank but...she's been muttering."

"Can we...see her?" Sam was first to ask with Maggie and Lena running up as she did to the three in the hallway. Amelia nodded. They didn't need to be told twice moving passed them to run toward the sun lamp room…

Ruby was first to feel the slightest squeeze in her hand and when she did she gasped Kara's name which instantly had Alex running over. The Director ignored the heat from the lamps and adjusted them so she could be at her sister's other side without the giant shell in the way. The new bed was better but it still burned to the touch for a human, yet Alex had made it so she could separate the upper shell if they needed to work on her there.

Now, the first movement Kara had made since they'd brought her home and Alex was shaking by it as if terrified or nervous. Then her sister's head slowly turned just as Lena, Sam and Maggie entered to rush over. Ruby kept hold of her aunt's hand making sure not to squeeze too tight since the lamps were amplifying her own strength.

"Kara?" Ruby was the only one who could speak after seeing the nervousness of everyone including her mom. She looked back down awaiting her aunt to open her eyes which gradually she did. "Hi Aunt Kara." Beautiful blues met her deeper browns as Ruby smiled at her seeing the struggle and krinkle then a soft slight smile which made Kara's face glow.

"El...May...a...rah…" She forced from her lips barely able to see everyone as she looked around her vision still fuzzy and disoriented. Her entire body felt better than it had in so so long and it was a relief not to hurt as much everywhere. The moment her vision cleared more her eyes landed on Alex's widening with her body shaking from memory of hearing her voice and taking the strikes of the whip the forced tube down her throat that poured kryptonite into her stomach. Fear took hold the panic too great and she gripped Ruby's hand gasping to turn her head and see that she wasn't crushing that hand. "Rub...y….he...lp!"

Alex had seen the sickening fear in her sister's eyes when she looked at her and it ripped her heart apart by the reaction when their eyes had met. She backed away but stopped from leaving when Sam rushed around to hold her in place. Lena grabbed the tablet on the table Ruby had been using and loaded up the video playing it to show Kara the truth.

"No!" Kara felt the tears slip down, her shaking hadn't calmed she knew how hard her heart was pounding. "Stop!" She didn't want to see anymore of the torture she endured. She tried to look away but Maggie held her head in place even as the sun lamps burned her sleeve and part of her knuckles. "Stop!"

"Watch Supergirl!" Lena raised her voice to keep the tablet playing hearing exactly when the explosion hit and the cavalry came to her angel's rescue. She knew exactly what this feed would give her. "See? See the truth Kara." There on the screen wasn't Alex under the mask, it was Lillian.

"Not...my...sister.." Kara starting crying harder and turned her head to look at Alex. "I'm so sorry Lexi...I'm sorry I...doubted you.." She did her best to reach up with her other hand and Alex instantly took it to kneel down until she was level with her sister's body. "I'm so sorry Lexi…"

"I love you Kar. It's okay. You are safe. You don't have to be strong for us now. Let us be strong for you. We will take care of you sis. I love you." Alex calmly spoke with all the love in her voice she could muster. She watched as Lena and Maggie even Sam knelt down beside her behind her.

"Hi Little Danvers. I'm here kiddo." Sawyer said smiling with a flash of dimples.

"Hey Kara. I'm so proud of you. I need you to get better so you can show me and my daughter how to be a hero like you." Sam offered to her sister of Krypton.

"Hi darling. I missed those beautiful blue eyes of yours. You get better and I'll take you out on a real date and…" She laughed. "...not the thousands we've already had." Kara nodded her krinkle gone. She felt her hand squeezed with the strength of a kryptonian turning her head to look at Ruby.

"I want to be Super just like you Auntie. I want to learn everything about my heritage if you will let me."

"Yes. I want to." Kara finally gathered her voice enough clearing her throat a couple of times. "Can...I have...some potstickers now?" Everyone broke into laughter around her nodding and she gave that signature Kara Danvers smile. Lena pulled her phone out ready to take some orders for grub.

"I know just the place to call." She smiled to call up a familiar restaurant as the line picked up. "Hi Miea! Can I place an order from you and your uncle? Awesome! We will take everything we had last time...make that double of everything last time. Oh...can we have some of that tea too?" Everyone smiled nodding. "Thanks! Need me to pick it up?" Alex yanked the phone out from Lena's hand. "Hey!"

"Hey Miea, it's Alex. Yep...yep she's doing okay. Listen, do you think once the food is ready you guys can come to my agency? Thanks. I will see you then and I'll have Lena give ya the address." Danvers handed back the phone to the Luthor whom was glaring only to change expressions once she was back on the phone stepping away to finish the call. Alex looked back at her sister squeezing her hand.

"Thank you." Kara smiled as she looked around to thank each and every one of them only to see Nia and Imra walk over too. "Thank you."

"It has been an honor to fight alongside you again Supergirl. Until we see each other again." Imra gave one final bow in respect to turn around and walk away. However Nia came closer twiddling her fingers making Kara chuckle.

"Thank you for believing in me Kara Zor-El. I want to be everything you stand for. Will you continue to be my mentor?" Supergirl nodded smiling brighter. "Thank you."

Kara looked up at the ceiling shutting her eyes still smiling at everyone around her and happy to finally have that peace. Just like clockwork her stomach announced its own presence releasing a growl in it that had everyone looking down at it. She gave a huge grin and cheeky laugh which had everyone laughing too.

"Right on schedule." Alex announced looking around to see everyone smiling and nodding. They would soon have full bellies but most of all their family was complete. It was then her phone decided to ring and her eyes went wide when she saw whom was calling. She instantly let go of her sister's hand to turn her back on everyone gulping. "Hiiiii Mom!" Alex pulled the phone away from her ear as her mother let all hell break loose through her demanded frantic voice as all eyes landed on the device. Oh this should be fun...


	2. Unjust Understanding (Strike of Noon)

\- - - - Chapter 2: Unjust Understanding (Strike of Noon)

Cheers had erupted through the halls as both the Director and Dreamer had ventured out of the sun room where their greatest hero rested. Alex didn't really wanna leave her sister's side but...there was only so much scent of Chinese food her nostrils could take. Nia had laughed when Danvers has told them she was gonna hurl if she had to stay in the same room as that stuff. So instead of offering another round of poker with her comrades she chose to take Alex's offer to head down to the command center.

"Yeah yeah...get back to work already!" Alex laughed as a few of the agents did too only for her crew to return to duties. She leaned against the rail with her arms resting on them which Nia copied her to do the same. They had both continued to watch in silence until her own eyes slammed shut suddenly.

She hadn't expected it but it had come far too quick to make any sense and when it finally passed she had Alex calling her name that sounded so far away until one touch brought a whole new vision that shook the ever living hell out of her sending Nia into a hurdle of savage slides. When the Director's hand had left Nia's arm she had grabbed Danvers' wrist tightly, both of them were breathing hard from Alex due to the death grip, and Nia from her own power forcing it to tell her something. Once the contact was broken Dreamer went to speak but only could mutter two things before unconsciousness took her, "Beast…'-miah…" Alex caught her as she fell against her descending into the catacombs of darkness. She looked up hollering as she saw Susan up and about.

"Vasquez!" She yelled and instantly her Co Director turned to her and Danvers motioned over with haste to her command. Susan didn't need to be told twice and she whistled to two medical staff to come with her up the stairs to where Alex was and an unconscious Nia. The Director carefully lifted her onto the stretcher they brought to wheel Dreamer off toward the med bay.

"What happened to her Danvers?" Susan spoke privately in more of a whispered tone to her boss. She saw that faraway look in Alex's eyes and it scared her as to where her mind was venturing. Then when the Director's fists closed to clench tightly along with her jaw Vasquez knew there was more at work here. "Alex?" But the fierce hissing badass before her was anything else but calm. She was downright pissed.

"I need you to man the forte Vasquez. I need to take care of something." Susan had wanted to fight the order but when her own Director turned to tell her to leave her be Vasquez immediately wanted to fight that too but didn't. They both nodded and Alex walked away toward an area not even Susan had ventured.

Once she knew that no other eyes were on her she went into a secluded room they would use from time to time for training seminars. With her war suit that Kara had made and Lena had modified in there she quickly armored up, to slip to the far right wall and press into the corner of it until she felt the cut in the panel that her finger could press on. Once accomplished the wall slid away and she entered that opening to turn around and access the panel inside it at the opposite side which returned the wall from where it had been. Alex knew this area was forbidden and even more so she knew no one would dare attempt to try to find it. Her mind wasn't on the risk factor or the danger. It was finding out what this beast knew about her father and where the hell he might be. She shoved the head gear over her adjusting the straps clicking them in place.

"C'mon Danvers, buckle up and drive this mission through to your ass." Alex muttered with self talk to try to tighten back up her emotional expressions. The shade now darkened nothing and no one could see her face regardless of whom they were. She had to do this solo, as much as she hated to keep her friends and family in the dark…

"Think you've got this?" Maggie smirked at Lena's remark whom was looking at her phone sighing.

"Oh I got this Danvers just fine. The baby that she is." Sawyer felt a pillow smack her head turning laughing at the pout from Kara. "Oh shush Little D, haha you know I'm just messin' with ya."

"Hey Maggie?" Ruby took a break from her studying not bothering to look up.

"Sup kid?" Sawyer shuffled the cards for her and Kara.

"Are you staying to be with my Aunt?" Both Sam and Maggie stiffened. "I just wanna know." The Detective started to deal a hand for her and her little sister swallowing nervously. Was that what she wanted with Danvers? No. She'd lost that chance by her choice. Maggie sighed and shook her head.

"I'm just here to be a support to my family and...make sure both Danvers are taken care of. Listen…" Maggie looked up and into Ruby's eyes. "I know that...your mom really likes Alex. I don't blame her. I mean hmm hmm who wouldn't like that agent badass! Yeah she's still sexy and tough and all that and a bag of chips but….I screwed that up. I did. Not my round. Not my game anymore." Sawyer looked at Arias as she said it so Sam would understand most of all. Just as quickly as she did she turned back to Kara seeing the crinkle then noticing she was looking at her hand frowning. "Ya know Little Danvers, did anyone ever tell you your poker face sucks?"

"Yes!" Two of them said with Kara hiding her face groaning which had them laughing.

"Well, that just...dammit." Lena came back in cursing a few more times to start pacing the way Alex does when she's overwhelmed. "Susan just let me know something that…" She sighed. This wasn't what they needed right now. Lena was just about to add to it when Ruby spoke up.

"Nia passed out after a contact with my aunt. Alex disappeared and now Susan is worried right?" The CEO and her mom turned to look at her. "Her heartbeat is further away and from what I feel, she has her suit on." Both Maggie and Kara went to get up however before they could Ruby had dashed out of the room leaving a powerful gust of wind in her wake.

"Shit…" Sam went to move but Lena stopped her. "Lena what are you…"

"She's stronger than both of us Sam." Kara said locking eyes with Arias. "She's faster and stronger than us. I know she will keep my sister safe. I trust that. Trust me." Sam breathed out nervously but nodded knowing Kara's instincts were usually dead on. She just didn't want her daughter getting hurt..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The Director was kicking herself and a part of her was kicking the sexy blonde assassin and her ex too since they'd been the ones to bash out all of the bitch Kayla's teeth. She could be interrogating the broad right now for info and well Lillian wasn't gonna be any aid to her questions. That left two people still in the cages, and she wasn't sure if one could talk where one would even talk. So she played her odds and went for the one that maybe could shed some light on things and perhaps help her try to see his point of view. She'd had agents put them both in the same cage but the beast was in a smaller one and secured with three different metals and restraints to ensure the animal didn't escape.

Alex removed her glove and helmet to take care of the scans and run her fingers along the sensors to unlock everything to get into the chamber as the door slid open and she stepped in. Once more she input her codes did her scans to shut the door and secure it. The walls were lined with lead, made of steel and Nth metal and the door six panels of steel too. Only on a real bad day could her sister muster up enough power to dent the damn thing. Alex had to be sure that nothing and no one could get out or through. She attached her helmet back on and glove securing both to turn around to where two figures were in the dim lighting.

Even in her armored suit she felt that slight shake from the look the beast had given her once it had noticed her entry. The snarls and growls the thrashing of violent rabid nature gave her chills but she shook that off to focus on the one that was on his knees on the cold cement floor. The black pants he was in were slightly worn, dusty and ripped in some areas. His feet were bare with ankles secured to the floor. The rest of his body was bare with his arms secured behind him with cuffs, shackles, gauntlet restraints and chains. She wasn't going to take the chance that the prisoner could get loose. The man's face lifted and for once there was something familiar in his eyes, something Alex knew all too well….fear.

"Alex? Is it you? Is it really you?" That hit the Director from left field whom slightly stepped back now before the cage looking down at the man. "Alex? Alex why am I in here? What have I done?" Danvers adjusted her vocals making sure her tone stayed calm when she let the deeper sound of it let loose from her helmet.

"Who are you, to me.."

"I'm James Olsen of CATCO! I'm Guardian! I'm a protector of National City and friend of Winn and Supergirl! I'm your friend Alex! Why am I in here? What did I do?" Alex's eyes studied the man and her own curiosity got the better of her.

"Do you not know?" James shook his head. "I'll show you." Phoenix walked over to the corner of the room and flicked on the monitor to punch in her codes on the number keyboard on the wall by the plugs. "Here." Alex pressed play and instantly heard the gasp from the man.

"Oh god...no...oh no...what have I...no...no...NO! NO!" She listened without turning around to face him as his sobs filled the room as well as the sounds of him puking between tears. Alex knew if she turned to face him she might crack and she couldn't afford to do that. "What...what have I...done...Kara...oh god...I'm a...monster…" She turned off the monitor taking a deep breath then turning back around to walk toward the cage again.

"What do you remember last Olsen?" She kept the mask over her emotions like Lena had taught her standing still looking down.

"Arguing with Lena over Supergirl. Talking to Jeremiah…" Both James and Alex jumped when the beast starting howling thrashing in the cage ruthlessly. "What the hell…"

"What else?" She pushed on. She needed to know.

"The call. A call. Something about J'onn and I talking about calls that were altering...altering…"

"James?" Olsen looked up and Alex took the risk removing her helmet so she could look in his eyes and his in hers. "James."

"Alex...what have I done...I tried to kill her. I tried to kill all of you! I'm a monster!" Olsen broke down again dropping his face onto his knees. Danvers had a choice here. If James had been innocent in all of this, then that changed things. If he was playing her, then she was the fool.

"Willing to take any test any procedure to prove you didn't know?" Alex would give this man the benefit of the doubt. James looked up at her as if she'd shined a light onto his dark world as if thanking her too for that compassion. He was about to respond when the roar from the cage brought both of them jumping some. The beast was thrashing harder and with two restraints broken Alex made her move. She quickly undid the cell door rushed over and ripped the restraints off Olsen's ankles grabbing him flying back out to slam the door again securing it with two other locks setting James down running over to the control panel. "Shit!"

The beast had broken all the restraints on it and smashed its massive body over and over against the cage bars denting them more and more and she knew if she didn't get James and her out of the chamber they might be in a much more grave situation. She turned to punch in her codes hearing the roar behind her cursing as she struggled to get the codes in and that's when she realized her key card wasn't on her. Alex turned to see exactly where it was, which was in the cell with the animal that was now attacking the bars of the bigger cage but stopped when it saw her looking down at the floor. As if knowing what she needed it smashed its foot into the card over and over until it was in pieces leaving the humans trapped where the beast was to crash against the cage bars so very close to breaking through to get to its prey..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"ALEX!" Danvers turned as did Olsen when they heard to hard kicks against the door and her own eyes widened seeing the dents. "ALEX?"

"RUBY? RUBY YES! RUBY CAN YOU…" She shouted back.

"STAND BACK!" The teen hollered back and Alex grabbed James stepping back turning to see the cell bars bending more and more.

"RUBY! HURRY!" Two more kicks and one powerful blast and the slab of a metal door not even her sister could break and the teen rushed in looking from Alex to James to the cage where the monster was. "Ruby?" Alex saw the glowing eyes of the young Arias making her own widen. They weren't anything close to Supergirl's or Reign's they were a fierce bright yellow and the power they held showed just how much strength Ruby had. Alex didn't even see the teen move as she ran in at a speed so uncanny grabbed her helmet and ran out to toss it to the Director whom had gotten out with Olsen still bound. "RUBY!"

"GO! Go...I've got this!" She lifted what was remaining of the door using her heat vision to melt the pieces she held together placing it in the doorway where she used the fire of her vision to melt the slab to the wall. "GO!" Ruby yelled again taking a deep breath using the icy gust of wind she summoned to cool down the heat sealing off that room with the beast in it. "Okay...my turn!" She grabbed both of them and rushed through the tunnel passed the doors she'd blasted open and kicked the elevator button bringing her and her two passengers in with her. Once inside she set them both down crossing her arms after hitting the button to close the doors.

"Dare I even…"

"I felt the shift. I knew I could get to you. Nia is fine. Mom is fine. Aunt Kara is fine. I'm not." Ruby turned to look at the person she looked up to most besides her mom. "Don't do that shit again Director." She warned then gave a cheeky grin which Alex laughed from nodding...


	3. Burdens Added, Breached Conclusions (3 PM)

\- - - - Chapter 3: Burdens Added, Breached Conclusions (3 PM)

"Have you LOST your ever living mind Alex?!" Susan wasn't gonna let the Director off for the stunt she pulled. She'd been practically yelling at her boss for a good ten minutes and she was pretty sure the whole DEO could hear her from the conference room. "You could have been killed!" Vasquez was more than pissed and worried as hell. She'd spent a good hour thanking Ruby while Amelia and Lena ran tests on her from the health oriented factor to power abilities. To say she was a powerhouse indeed was a complete understatement. She surpassed her mom and aunt on all levels. "I don't know whether to kick you, slap you or punch you! I'm tempted to do all three!"

"You done?" Alex leaned against the wall with arms crossed still in her phoenix armor. She had no intention of getting out of it anytime soon. "I had to know Susan.."

"Know what? How to get yourself slaughtered?! How could you know that you could trust that ass?"

"He has no memory Susan. He doesn't know what he did. He...I believe him." Vasquez stormed up to her Director holding her arm back fist clenched unaware at the heads that had popped in to watch the action. "Go ahead. Hit me." Alex challenged standing straight up knowing her Co Director could easily pop her in the face since she didn't have her head gear on. Susan lowered her arm stepping back to turn away going to sit in one of the swivel chairs crossing her own arms. "Look, I had him taken to a different cell. I had him detained when we got back up. So Susan..did you want to go with me to interrogate him? Will that make you happy?"

"Don't get cheeky with me Danvers. I just...I was scared Alex." Alex walked over and sat down beside Susan turning the chair to face her. "I was freaked."

"I know. Think I wasn't? I mean shit...that thing got loose! We had it fully restrained and the fucking animal ripped apart the chains like they were plastic!" Alex looked over as two people entered the room, one that she didn't expect to be up the other with one look at the wardrobe and even Danvers was in disbelief. "Kara...Sam.."

"How's she look?" Kara asked back in her new Supergirl uniform with Sam beside her in a darker almost midnight blue suit with a burgundy symbol on her chest, the exact replica of Zor-El's with a burgundy cape. Alex smiled giving a thumbs up.

"I didn't think I deserved to wear this symbol." Arias told her as Susan turned to see Sam in her suit. "I don't know if I...if the public…"

"Oh don't worry about that." Lena walked in grinning as if she'd won the lottery. "I took the specs of Supergirl's armored suit and Kara and I already had a design in mind. So what you are wearing now will be the style your armor will have though ha ha minus the cape." Sam laughed.

"Don't you remember Incredibles Kar? No capes." Alex smirked and her sister turned glaring at her. "Seriously though, I want you in that if you go out. I want you in Lena's suit and then that. As for you Sam...you do deserve to wear that symbol. Do you know what it stands for?"

"Stronger Together." Ruby answered stepping passed Lena. She wasn't in a suit but in DEO training pants and a tank. The moment she crossed her arms they could all see the muscle in her arms. She looked around raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"No suit for you yet kiddo." Lena told her which Ruby smiled and nodded. "Now...I totally understand why Susan was ripping you a new one Alex. Have you lost it?"

"Can I catch a break?" Alex retorted hoping to say her peace but it didn't seem like she'd get to with everyone showing a massive concern directed her way.

"Can anyone join this club?" Maggie spoke up to add to the party in the conference room along with Nia whom had walked in with her. She turned just as Sam shut the door. "Whoa."

"Well, besides my ass handed to me, go ahead and sit everyone." Alex decided to take the reins. She watched her sister and Sam sit to her left with Ruby beside her mom. Maggie sat beside Susan with Nia beside her. Lena took the other end of the table facing Alex straight on. "Who wants to start.."

"Okay I get I'm the only kid here but...no more stupid okay Director?" Everyone turned to look at Ruby then look at Alex. It was as if they were having a staring contest but Danvers was the first to break the lock. She nodded sighing.

"Cute. Alright, so everyone believes I did something incredibly dumb. Do I admit it? Yes. Did I do it with a purpose…"

"Excuse me!" Alex glared at her sister. "Uh uh Lexy. You went off grid and none of us knew where the heck you went.."

"Darling you can say hell. No one will fault you for it." Lena muttered with Maggie snickering.

"Point is sis that what if Ruby hadn't found you? You could have…" Alex held up a hand to stop her sister's rant.

"Once again! For the seventeenth time...I'm sorry." She took a deep breath counted to ten and breathed out. "Has anyone found it odd that we've captured everyone else...but Jeremiah?" Kara instantly felt that shiver from her sister's tone. Alex wasn't referring to him as her father. What else had he done that she didn't know about? It made her question her own actions and it brought guilt that she hadn't let anyone know of, that she was deeply struggling with.

When she had found out it wasn't Alex behind that mask it relieved her and put things back on the right track. Though as much as it wasn't her sister, it was. The words spoken in Alex's voice hit her the hardest. It wasn't her but once again it was. Kara couldn't separate that and she wasn't sure if she would ever be able to. Every strike that she recalled sent shivers down her spine. Every forced swallow of the painful liquid turned her stomach. She was doing her best to remind herself it wasn't Alex. How could she possibly retrain her brain after something like that? She couldn't. It was her burden to bear alone.

No one had answered Alex's question. It was as if they were afraid to. Susan was just about to gather the courage to talk when an agent burst through the door which had everyone jumping up stepping into a fighter's stance only to see the man hold up his hands in surrender...

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"I'm...I….sorry for...I'm sorry…" Danvers sighed and dropped back into her chair as everyone else sat down a little calmer. "I needed...I was asked to...here Director." The agent handed Alex a thumb drive which she took from his shaky fingers and when she did he backed away. "It uh...I was told...you needed..I'm gonna go." Alex gave the man her signature agent glare and with it the man yelped to run out which Ruby walked over to shut the door then return to her seat.

"Damn Danvers! Gotta scare the ever living shit out of your agents?"

"Hmmff. Bet your ass I do." Everyone chuckled but Alex twirled the drive in her fingers looking at it noticing the piece of tape on the side with a code of numbers "Oh! Brainy sent him." The Director smirked.

"Gotta make him that uneasy he won't come himself?" Vasquez asked and of course her boss grinned nodding. "What's on it?" Alex stood up to walk up to the monitor flicking it on tossing her second in command the remote. "Alex?" Without showing it she considered what had happened every single time something like this had been brought to her. How each time it left her heartbroken with the holes each shot landed to make. She shook that away to focus.

"Before I play whatever the hell is on here.." She turned back to the ones in the room with her eyes locked directly on Ruby. "I need to know if this is okay...with all of you." Her browns locked onto the hazels of Sam's raising an eyebrow slightly and Arias nodded. She looked back at Ruby whom also nodded. Everyone else did the same. "Listen...I haven't really gotten a chance to say thank you to all of you for all you've done for not only my sister, but me and...everyone. I know that this week has been a roller coaster of emotions, lots of anger and pain and everything we've always fought to maintain. I appreciate that you all are here. So thank you."

"Not a party without the right guests." Ruby smirked which had everyone laughing including Alex. "I'm here for you guys too. I know I'm young but I want to aid any way I can. I won't just abandon everyone because I'm a kid. Mom knows more than anyone here how difficult a teenage life can be with all the boring shit." Chuckles filled the room. "So let me offer that help okay?" Ruby looked directly at Alex whom sighed and nodded to walk back over to everyone and sit down. She looked at Susan whom pressed play.

* * * Footage

What none of them expected was what was now on the screen before them which had Kara shivering and Alex clenching her chair. On the footage was none other than Jeremiah. He seemed to be in some sort of lab and around him was Kayla, James and Lillian. He sat back in a chair while he pumped his fists his bare arms up on arms on the seat. One IV in his left held clear fluids being pumped into him. From the look of it probably to keep him hydrated. The other however..

* * * Jeremiah: "How long until my body takes enough to kryptonite to be permanent?"

\- - "I'd say another four liters and you should be full. We need to gradually change out your blood to alter it to pump it back into you. We go any quicker and it will kill you." The doctor spoke up but none of them could see his face. They could see Jeremiah's and the other three though.

* * * Lillian: "Come now! Hmm hmm think I would take that chance? Not likely. How is the formula coming?"

\- - "Once your clear and your bloodstream practically bleeds green...then we can inject the Lycotine into you. Are you sure you wanna go this route?" He was laughing and it made Alex sick snarling at what she saw.

* * * Jeremiah: "My darling daughter needs a wake up call. After I kill that alien I will teach her the meaning of a soldier. She will be part of our new Cadmus. She will be the daughter you always wanted in Lena." When the Director turned to look at Lena she could see the anger building. Alex forced her stomach not to hurl facing the screen again.

* * * Lillian: "So loyal you are Jeremiah. I've taught you well." Lillian was laughing and he was smiling.

* * * Kayla: "My handsome Guardian...is this something you want too my husband?"

"Oh I'm gonna be sick." Lena grumbled. Did they really make him believe he was married to that bitch? Lena was pissed at James but this wasn't something her ex would ever sign up for.

"You and me both." Alex fought the nausea once again.

* * * James: "No my love. I'd rather stay more a man for you." The three on the screen laughed.

* * * Kayla: "Good boy. How long do we have til he's ready?" Kayla asked the doctor.

\- - "Give it an hour. I'll administer the formula directly into his bloodstream after that. How much do you think it will take?" Lillian smirked to look at Jeremiah whom winked at her.

* * * Jeremiah: "Give me all you got. Make me stronger than that scum that took over my family could ever be. Make me the monster that she will fear even in hell."

"What the…" Everyone spun their heads around to look at the door dropping their jaws where Alex squirmed in her seat. "Alexandra?"

"Oh...shit just got real." Sawyer muttered with her ex glaring her direction.

"Is that…" Eliza begun her eyes glued on the screen with them watering only for tears to fall.

* * * Lillian: "You are already enough for me Jeremiah." Lillian walked over to lean down for both her and Eliza's husband to lock lips.

"Okay...now I'm gonna puke." Maggie groaned trying to shake that image from her head. As quick though as that embrace had been it left but one look Alex's way and she could see the betrayal deepening by the footage.

* * * Jeremiah: "I want to be more. If this works on me then change those three DEO agents we took. Kayla made the collars. They will be puppets in your clever hands Mackenzee. Mmmm I can feel the kryptonite. It's warm and tingly." He smiled shutting his eyes. "I know the risks. Do it."

* * * Kayla: "Is he ready?" She asked the doctor whom sighed contemplating the answer but nodded. "Gooooooood. Give it to him."

* * * Jeremiah: "Guardian? Restrain me the way I told you about. I don't want to risk any of you harmed."

* * * James: "Understood. Want us to raise the bars?" Jeremiah nodded growling to put his head back as James and Kayla restrained his legs and arms around his waist and around his head.

\- - "I want you to count back from one hundred while I load all five of the vials into your IV. Once I've got the final one through I'm going to step out of the cage."

* * * Jeremiah: "Promise me something Lillian. Promise me that when I've transformed that you make the other three your lab rats to do the same. Promise me that either you or your niece commands them to turn that alien into a rag doll. Make them make her suffer. I don't care how you do it. She took everything away from me. She ruined my daughter's future. Ruin hers before I tear her apart. Ruin her. Ruin everything that makes her alien, that makes her a fake human female. Make her regret all she did. Destroy every ounce of…..ohhhh whooooo. Destroy her dignity. Destroy her strength. Destroy her mind then let me destroy her body. Ohhhh OHHH OWWWW!" 

* * * End of Footage

Eliza nearly fainted but both Sam and Ruby had rushed to her aid to catch her. Susan radioed Amelia whom came running in with two of her medical staff. They got Mrs. Danvers on the stretcher to wheel her away to the med bay. Vasquez looked over to see Alex on the ground puking her guts out violently.

"GET THAT SHIT OFF NOW!" Lena demanded and Ruby turned her glowing yellow orbs onto the monitor firing her heat vision onto it to blast it into pieces with Kara and Sam using their capes to shield the rest of the room from the debris. The CEO ran over to kneel down and grab a garbage can sliding it under Alex's face. "Let it out Alex." She looked over as Maggie knelt down to rub soothing circles over her ex's back.

"I guess I owe you guys a new TV." Ruby tried to take the focus off what they'd just seen. Susan shook her head and the young Arias knew how everything had changed in the span of ten minutes from when they turned on the footage. She looked at her mom.

Nia stood up studying everything unable to tell them all of what she knew. She couldn't give that away, of what hadn't happened yet. Instead she saw how much what they'd seen had made them suffer, especially Alex and Kara. The Danvers had been more destroyed by this than anything else they had endured. Dreamer was more determined than ever to give all of herself to help these amazing people, so hurt by the film find a way to heal. Whatever it took, she'd do...


	4. Underneath the Surface (Strike of 5 PM)

\- - - - Chapter 4: Underneath the Surface (Strike of 5 PM)

Both of them stood at the door staring at it, through it until they had to turn away to look at the crowd of love and support with eyes of deep belief in both the Director and Co Director. Once again their faces landed on the door. Susan and Alex swallowed down the nervousness and shifted their bodies to drop the nerves harden the heart with Vasquez taking the doorknob turning it and opening the door for her boss. Danvers stepped in first nodded to her second in command whom shut the door behind them.

"Come to read me the riot act Alex?" Olsen spoke with his back turned to them in a chair where he was shackled to with every intention of keeping him prisoner in the seat. He didn't even turn his head but he looked forward at the glass seeing the two figures in the room with him now through the reflection. "You too Susan?"

"My name is Agent Vasquez. That is Director Danvers. You won't address us any other way." Alex flicked her eyes to Susan whom lifted up her lip on one side to show teeth as she did the same. It was their way of communicating without winking or nodding. They'd do it as much as they had to without him seeing whether it be face movements or finger signage. Susan centered herself and stepped forward leaving Alex behind him to stand there, and she stepped in front of James so he couldn't see himself or Danvers in the reflection. "You will answer my questions."

"Or what? Hmmmm...hmm hmm...I see. Want me to thank you for her saving my ass? Want me to be grateful? Do you think I wasn't told about the chip Kayla put in my head? Do you think I wasn't explained how I was used...at first? I made my choice. Just like your dad made his Alex." James barely turned his head but he was smirking nonetheless. "She was a much better fuck than Lena even Lucy. I'm glad I never bedded your filthy alien sister like that.."

Outside the room all eyes were on the glass until they were on the Luthor whom was seething like crazy clenching her fists so tightly her knuckles were white.

"How dare that fucking asshole just sit there and gloat and brag about that shi…"

"It proves exactly what he is." Sam put her hand over one of Lena's closed fists as Kara did the same for the other. "He wants you angry. He wants Alex angry."

"Danvers ain't that stupid. I know you are level 1,000 intellectual genius Little Luthor. Take a few deep breaths and realize what he's doing." Maggie stated. Lena nodded as they watched on.

James was smiling until Vasquez decided to test out the effect of her new steel toe black boots right into his gonads. To say the man felt it was an understatement. He was hunched over trying to catch his breath groaning.

"Did that hurt? I'm sorry. That must have been programed into me." Susan commented with a straight face. Alex however was smiling proud of her agent to put her game face back on.

"Bitch…" Olsen snarled but forced himself to sit back up shut his eyes and concentrate on something else but the pain. The smile returned to his face and he hawked up saliva to spit at Vasquez whom simply stepped back to lean against the wall with her back to the glass slipping her thumbs into the pockets of her black military grade cargo pants.

"You done?" He smirked and boy was she really hating that grin on the bastard's face. "So thank you for admitting you knew about everything. It will be good for your trial."

"Phff. What trial? DEO doesn't do that shit even I know that. No...you will sentence me to some solitary prison in some desert right?"

"Nope. We are going to hand you over to the police. Then you will sent to the feds. After that probably some maximum state prison where….YOU will be some burly man's bitch." Susan snickered. "You know how to bend over and take it right?" That had James growling instantly losing it. "Oh did you think you were gonna get off that easily? Oh! Did I mention that I was gonna give you to Superman first? Yes, you see...funny thing is before I throw you over to the boys in blue we were gonna take you to the fortress! You know that secluded area no one knows about but him and his cousin?"

"That's against ethical code. I'm a human!"

"No. You are an animal. A monster in human form. You are lethal, dangerous, and bad for all humanity. You are convicted on several counts of treason. You are a murderer. You are pretty much everything that a deranged psychopath of a serial killer is. That makes you a danger to yourself and others. You know what that gets you.." The man instantly started thrashing like crazy in his restraints fighting it all tooth and nail.

"You can't do this!" He pushed it all back down and leaned over then snapped and begun laughing only for his amusement to continue. Susan and Alex looked at eachother then watched as his head came up.

"Guess you didn't get the other tape then. Well, since I'm as good as dead I might as well confess to everything. See I lied about never fucking that alien.." Vasquez felt her own resolve slipping and one look at the Director's twitching fingers and she knew where James was gonna end up if it was what they thought it was. She saw his eyes shut the smile on his face and looked over to the other window mouthing to Remzi to turn the sound off and black the windows. Aaron shook his head with Maggie's hand on the panel. She looked back down swallowing the nerve. "See...I did fuck her. I raped that little alien bitch with a kryptonite condom. She was tight where I did it too. Once I pushed through that pit and she was forced to take my size I pulled out and shoved a barbwire wrapped hose into her to pump hot oil and krypto…"

Alex had never moved so fast in her entire life and spun to give their prisoner a roundhouse kick directly into his jaw. "BITCH!" She spun the opposite way to kick the other side. The moment his head bounced back Susan was ready and uppercut him into the chin with her own foot only to slam her heel into his groin harder than she had kicked it before. They stepped back and watched the monster cough up blood and spit out teeth. "I'll kill her...when I...get free…"

"No you won't!" Vasquez picked up the suede sack that had small screws she'd had poked through in several areas after they'd sat in a pepper spray solution with a braided washer over each. She then threw it over his head to strap tightly around hearing his delicious scream of pain where they pierced him and stabbed his face and the rest of his head. "See, you won't be seeing anything anymore. After this you won't be saying anything or hearing anything. You will be deaf dumb and blind." Alex tossed her the iron helmet with mask and she quickly slammed it shut over his head to tighten the bolts locking it. "Alex?" Susan looked back up and the composed Director was anything but. She was fuming she was crying and shaking. "Alex...let's go." Vasquez walked back around to her boss and friend gathered her in her arms and helped her out of the room.

The minute they were out the broken Danvers had gathered her wits about her to see her sister on the ground around the group throwing up violently on the floor shaking so hard the ground shook. "Supergirl!"

Alex dove down but as she did her sister moved far too fast for her to catch her and everyone watched her fly down the hall only to stop halfway drop to her knees and scream out all her agony breaking everyone's heart in the process. Kara fired her heat vision directly into a slab of Nth metal on the ceiling screaming howling and crying to unleash more and more of her power and Alex knew what she was doing.

"NO!" Danvers flipped her head to the side with wide terrified eyes. "If she solar flares..!"

"NOOO!" Ruby rushed forward and before her aunt could push more of her power out of her Ruby kicked Kara directly into the gut careful not to use too much force, knocking the wind right out of the girl of steel which ended her heat vision immediately. "Sorry Auntie.." She caught her to lower the sobbing kryptonian to the floor with everyone else running over. "Its okay. I've got you." Ruby held her and rocked Supergirl the way her mom used to when she was scared. "I've got you."

Alex dropped to her knees as did Lena with Sam kneeling beside her sister of Krypton. Danvers looked into Ruby's eyes muttering a thank you and she nodded. "We've got you.."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The Director stepped out of the sunlamp room sighing as she looked at everyone whom had pulled up chairs in the waiting area. She looked at each and every single person there thanking them silently.

"She's resting." Alex told them. "We need to keep her under the lamps as long as we can. She sighed looking back at her strong but fragile sister. "I don't know how she does it."

"How she can be that incredible hero and bottle her own pain? I don't know Alex. I could never take on as much as she does. I mean...growing up in Lillian's house…"

"You mean Arlene?" Maggie smirked and everyone chuckled. "She does it for all of us. She does it because if she shows that sadness or anger we won't have the hope she bestows on us." Sawyer hit it perfectly.

"But where does that leave her?" Alex sighed again shaking her head. "I watched her throw her body into Supergirl duties until she drained herself bent with exhaustion. I watched her lock away the sister I knew to be everything else she thought the city needed. Now once again...the father I grew up knowing is gone to be a monster that torments and brutalizes her just for being my sister. For being here. How can I get through to her that the fault isn't hers.."

"We remind her every second of every minute of every hour of every day and night that she isn't alone and that she didn't do this. We tell her over and over again that she's good." Lena answered with every ounce of heart she had for the angel she loved.

"She took me in.." Nia begun and everyone looked at her listening carefully as they did with Lena. "...she didn't have to. She took me to that healer. She showed me a different side of things. She made me see more than what I'd had to face and what I knew. It was as if that healer wasn't the one whom put his hands on people or spoke his words to use his gift. It was as if Kara did that, not Supergirl. Kara Danvers is the bigger healer."

"I once told her that Supergirl may have saved the day but Kara Danvers was my hero. I meant it. She's more of a hero than the cape she wears." Lena added. "So many expect her to be that strength in red and blue. They don't get how strong she is as a reporter and the personality she gives as Kara. We need to be that strength. We need to be those heroes to show her she doesn't have to carry the weight she has."

"You are…" They all turned seeing their shining sun with eyes open and the warmest of blues looking at them. "You are the ones that wear my symbol." She said softly even as her eyelids slipped over her vision again. "El...Mayarah.."

"An chuid eile mo ghrá." Lena spoke in her truest language looking from Kara to Alex. "She is mo ghrá."

"My Irish is a little rusty. I think I know what you said." She smiled to the Luthor whom owned that part of her sister's heart no other did. "Thank you Lena."

"Always." Lena looked back to her angel. "I remember that moment when I saw her at CATCO after the explosion. That moment when my anger and foolishness took hold but then that fear that I'd never get to tell her how sorry I was for what I said to her in the elevator and as Supergirl. That I'd never get to tell her how much she owned all of my heart and thank her for believing in me when no one else did." Maggie snickered as everyone gazed at her.

"Yeah um….sorry for arresting you." Lena laughed.

"You were doing your job Maggie."

"Yeah but...I had the look of fury from her over you." Sawyer grinned. "Ya know you two sucked and not seeing the rainbow sooner." Lena glared at her. "Just Sayin'.."

"Could I um…" Nia spoke up somewhat quietly. "Will you guys tell me more about her?" They all smiled nodding.

Each one of them shared stories both good and bad happy and sad taking turns to speak about their caped hero and goofy klutzy reporter. They smiled and laughed cried and sighed but everything told to Nia made her believe in Kara even more. Sure she wanted to learn everything from Supergirl so she could be like her but now she wanted to be more like Kara Danvers.

When the clock struck 8 between the conversations and grub they ordered to leave their sun potstickers and slurpees, chocolate and tea not knowing how much Kara had heard and smiled for while she ate silently listening in, she felt like she could take to the sky and soar above the clouds to scream out her thank you to all these amazing individuals. Finally at peace finally free of all of what kept her down….she was finally home..


End file.
